We are testing the hypothesis that diabetic nephropathy in sibs affected wtih type I diabetes tends to be concordant; therefore, suggesting a genetic component influencing the development of this renal complication for diabetes. Thus far, 23 paris of sibs have had renal biopies and studies of renal clearance. We will begin performing 5-year biopsies, along with repeat renal clearance studies this year.